User blog:Joeaikman/Fourth Official ERB Wiki User Hurt Heal Competition
Day 40 Last Action: Double heal MrA, double heal Joe by Night Welcome one and all to a fabulous new event. This isn’t new. There has been three of these already… Shut the fuck up, Neo. I didn’t hire you to contradict me in the fucking first paragraph. Just get your fat Michael Cera ass doing whatever it is you do for this. Idk. Clean the toilets or some shit. Anyways, now that little interruption has been dealt with, let’s get right into the discussion. Dude, why are you quoting Keemstar. Who the fuck is that? Seriously, fuck you, Neo. I just want to do a nice and normal introduction and you feel the need to pipe up with your own comments every other fucking sentence. Right, back to this. I am very proud to present- We. Fine. We are very proud to present to you, the Fourth Official ERB Wiki User Hurt/Heal! Dude, was that meant to be a big announcement? They already know what it is. They read the title. This is fucking stupid. No, Neo, you’re fucking stupid. Now fuck off and get me a coffee whilst I explain the rules to these nice people. Urgh, fine. Rules So, essentially, the rules for this are the same as with any other Hurt/Heal on the wiki. Here we have 199 of the wiki’s most liked, notorious, and intelligent users (and Mortal) , coming from all periods of the wiki’s existence. We have super relevant new users, and then people who most new users will be like "...who the fuck..." (VintageSir, anyone?). Each day you get two hurts and two heals, that you can enact on any of the living users on the list. To use this you must first have an account, and secondly, that account must have been on the wiki for at least a month. No AWC votes, and, hopefully, no sock votes. Everyone starts off with ten health points. When someone hits 0 they die, and will be sent to the graveyard. There is a maximum total of 40 health points. The blog will be updated at high noon GMT. After this you may post. POST YOUR VOTES AFTER NOON GMT. After that has passed you are entitled to vote again. There is no influencing the votes of others through bribes or blackmail. Any actions like this that are discovered will result in a three day ban, if you are discovered doing so again it will be 6, then 9, 12 etc. Another one that should not require me to tell you. When you are told to end an argument occurring in the comments, then do so. I wish for this to pass with less arguing than the previous games. This should really be unspoken. You cannot fucking hurt or heal yourself. We are looking at you, Sega. So without further ado... Let’s get hurting- ... ... ...Neo you were meant to fucking say healing. Oh shit! Was I? Fuck, can we do that again? Nope. We don’t have that kind of budget. Just get this started. Fine, Daddy Loyg. Begin... NOW! Contestants (106 living) #Alanomaly - 19 #Amontgomery - 9 #Andrew0218 - 20 #AttackEyebrows12 - 20 #Awesomesix - 24 #Baby GG - 21 #BackToTheFuturama86 - 20 #Bantha117 - 24 #BlackAvenger19 - 11 #Bobdave - 40 #Brandon Service DF - 19 #BreZ - 20 #Cacola - 12 #Captain Warrior - 16 #ClockworkFirefly - 32 #DamasterW - 9 #Darkchocolate - 15 #Dark Cyan - 25 #DennisRocking - 8 #Dragonsblood23 - 33 #Drakan95 - 13 #Element K - 20 #ERBofSmoshery - 28 #FlareBlitz47 - 19 #GabrielolXP - 15 #GIR 5 life - 10 #Gliscor Fan - 12 #Goku and Superman - 27 #GravityMan - 39 #HappySmileyGuy - 13 #Hippie Rat - 13 #Hoagy - 7 #Iliketrains455 - 14 #J1coupe - 21 #JacobSZ - 16 #Jagaur - 24 #JakeTheManiac - 31 #JaphethMario - 14 #Jella141 - 27 #Joeaikman - 7 #JohnLeJohn - 6 #JPhil2.0 - 12 #Karichanx102 - 3 #Killerface45 - 25 #Kitana Oasis Black - 1 #KittenOfTheNorth (Intru) - 12 #Kungfuguy27 - 16 #Lasse200 - 8 #LeandroDaVinci - 40 #Left 4 speed - 26 #Leijuli33 (Notacat) - 9 #Lordoftheparrots - 14 #Loygansono55 - 32 #Mcdamon23 - 20 #Mendes2 - 19 #MetalFire - 24 #Minipop56 - 16 #Mortal5075 - 27 #Mr Awesome300 - 20 #Phineas Flynn29789 - 14 #Pirate Princess7 - 25 #PolarBore - 12 #Purplekiren - 21 #RespectThePixel - 11 #Robotic Operating Mango - 25 #SANTORYU99 - 12 #Sceptileisgreat14 - 11 #ScoobyWho - 10 #Scrav - 15 #Scrawland Scribblescratch - 32 #ShaunoftheRed - 17 #ShoopDaKev - 10 #SierraStalker - 14 #SkeepTieel - 13 #SkydivingQuagga - 40 #SophisticatedShark - 14 #Stofferex - 25 #Straight Slinky - 13 #Super mysterious - 33 #TaskMaster2045 - 7 #Taviwave - 21 #Teddyfail - 23 #TheAssyrianAssassin1337 - 22 #TheDarkLordOfDarkness - 8 #TheDoctorTenGrinch - 18 #TheFarceAwakens - 24 #The Flatwoods Monster - 33 #Thegizmogremlins - 18 #ThyNotShallRap - 37 #Tigerisnormal - 33 #TKandMit - 38 #Tkid115 - 17 #Triple-Stabber :P - 40 #Trixycase - 10 #TruthBrood - 12 #Tuxedo! - 11 #Ultimate Hair Dryer - 9 #UnstableIsotope42 - 20 #V0DeusEstDominiMei (Nick) - 15 #The voice of the voiceless - 11 #Wachowman - 40 #WonderPikachu12 - 24 #Wunderwaffe 42 - 15 #Yobar - 18 #YouTubeKorea - 5 #Zombielicker - 18 Top 3 40 points - SkydivingQuagga, LeandroDaVinci, Wachowman, Triple-Stabber :P, and Bobdave 39 points - GravityMan 38 points - TKandMit Bottom 3 1 point - Kitana Oasis Black 3 points - Karichanx102 5 points - YouTubeKorea Graveyard (94 dead users) ---- 125th TheEyeOfAllEyes - Killed by Stoff - Day Thirty - Eye Meant to Get Killed! 124th Batman3095- Killed by Bantha - Day Thirty One - A Superstitious and Cowardly Death! 123rd RespectThePixelette - Killed by Jella - Day Thirty One - RIP RTPette! 122nd Froggy - Killed by Trains - Day Thirty Two - Croaked! 121st Patts9009 - Killed by Jake - Day Thirty Three - ...! 120th Lydia Prower - Killed by SANT - Day Thirty Three - Licked Like She Was Nutella! 119th Stahlix - Killed by Jake - Day Thirty Four - Extinguished His Emblem! 118th Mat4yo - Killed by Mcdamon - Day Thirty Four - Overrated, Underhealed; Chisel That! 117th NeoBranwen711 - Killed by Scraw - Day Thirty Four - He Fucks Horses... That's About It! 116th RadicalWeavile - Killed by Scraw - Day Thirty Five - Weavile Wasted! 115th AccordionChick - Killed by Jella - Day Thirty Five - Squeezed! 114th Seraphimon44 - Killed by Mendes - Day Thirty Five - Digirekt! 113th Ynkrdlevin - Killed by Mendes - Day Thirty Five - Strrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrike! 112th DexterMaximus - Killed by Jake - Day Thirty Six - 111th Moimadd - Killed by SANTORYU - Day Thirty Seven - Laboratory Tuxedo - Killed by Flats - Day Thirty Eight - TheSteelerNation2 - Killed by Bantha - Day Thirty Eight - 108th TP87 - Killed by Scraw - Day Thirty Eight - 107th TonyMacaroni - Killed by Clockwork - Day Thirty Nine - Category:Blog posts